


Late Nights

by sweetsmiles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmiles/pseuds/sweetsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you mix that and your oddly increased libido, that would explain why you’re awake at three-thirty in the morning, your mind and hormones both reeling at incredible rates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! there's a little bit of sub!Dan. also! i just made a tumblr specifically for writing, so feel free to request blurbs. wanderinghowell.tumblr.com

You let out a muffled sigh, turning over in your shared bed. You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t sleep. You got out of bed quietly and made your way towards the bedroom door, ultimately heading towards the kitchen. This summer has been the hottest in a while, and with a broken air conditioner, you and Dan haven’t been wearing clothes to go to bed. You let out a heavy sigh as you threw on a shirt and a pair of underwear. While in the kitchen you got a glass of water, and sat down on the ground. Your dog made his way over to you, resting his head in your lap.

“You can’t sleep bud? Mumma can’t either,” you whispered to your dog, while petting his head affectionately. You kept a hand on your dog, leaning your head back on your kitchen cabinets. There were a lot of things you were never told about pregnancy-- even with as much as you had read before making the decision to have a baby. You knew to expect morning sickness, what you didn’t know to expect was loss of sleep because you couldn’t stop thinking about your future child. When you mix that and your oddly increased libido, that would explain why you’re awake at three-thirty in the morning, your mind and hormones both reeling at incredible rates.

You looked down at your puppy (really he was a full grown dog, but no one could convince you and Dan otherwise. He was your puppy), and you smiled at him. “Bubby I think I just need to wake daddy up and have him help me.” He licked your palm, and you took that as an encouraging sign. “You just sleep in the living room tonight, and I promise you can sleep in Mom and Dad’s bed tomorrow night,” he happily went off into the living room after giving you another lick. You smiled. If your child was half as smart as your dog-- they would be in good shape. You shook your head. Maybe you were wide awake, but that didn’t mean you weren’t sleep deprived. Apparently more so than you thought if you were comparing your dog’s intelligence to your future child’s.

Making your way back to your bedroom, you took the shirt and underwear you just put on off, muttering that you should have just went down to get water naked. You got back under the sheets, wrapping your arm around Dan’s waist. You took a second to savour the moment. You weren’t even completely through with your first trimester, so your stomach was still (basically) the same size it would be if you were bloated on your period. You knew that in a few months time you wouldn’t be able to get this close to Dan. That was a shame. You as the big spoon was always your favorite way to cuddle. You love having direct access to the soft planes of his back. You put your palm flat on his stomach, moving your lips to the back of his neck.

“Whatdya want?” his words weren’t quite slurred with sleep-- he just mumbled his response.

“Waking you up wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be,” you tapped your fingers on his belly, placing another kiss on his shoulder.

“What can I say, those paternal instincts are starting to kick in. Heavy sleeper no longer,” he rolled over so he was facing you. You adjusted your hand that was on his stomach to his hip.

“Can’t sleep again, y/n?” You nodded.

“Are you nervous or horny?”

“Honestly a lil’ of both,” he smiled at that.

“I think your sex drive has officially exceeded what mine was. As a fifteen year old.” You laughed. “It’s not my fault my hormones are whack. You can blame that on our little bean.”

“Is that going to be your excuse for the next six months? Blame the bean?”

You didn’t bother answering his question; instead, you touched your lips his. Pushing him onto his back again, you moved your lips down the column of his throat, making your way down to his bare chest. Settling yourself in between his legs, you left a (purposefully) wet trail of kisses from one hipbone to the other, making sure you trailed back to plant several sloppy kisses to Dan’s stomach.

“Y/n what’re you doing?!” He brought his legs up around you slightly to protest, and you looked up at him. His face was slightly flushed, and his nose was scrunched.

“Kissing your belly?” You blew a raspberry right below his navel to emphasize the point. He just giggled in response.

“You’re really cute Danny, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“And I love your stomach, and your hips, and your thighs,” you placed quick (albeit slobbery) kisses at each body part.

That was another thing no one told you about being pregnant: the love you had for Dan increased tenfold. You had always loved Dan, but after finding out you were pregnant, you could feel your heart swell, and every time you looked at him you just wanted to protect him and make him smile. It was disgusting, honestly. It was even grosser when you realized that the feeling was mutual. Something that bode well for the both of you was how this specific urge translated in the bedroom. For example, you were never one to give blowjobs. You would on occasion, but only if Dan asked. If you were being honest, you’ve blown Dan more in the last two months than you had all of last year. And once again, here you were, in between his legs, looking up at him for consent to do it again.

“You know, y/n, if I didn’t know any better I would say you actually like doing this,”

“What, no never. You’re just not hard enough yet for me to properly ride you,”

“And you can’t just use your hand because…?”

“Listen, Howell, if you don’t shut up I’m going back to bed, you’re going to sleep on the couch, and our puppy’s sleeping in here with me.”

He smirked, “I think we both know you’re the hornier one between the two--- oh fuck.”

After a minute or so, you took him out of your mouth, sitting back on the heels of your feet. “You were saying?” You were the one smirking now.

“Y/n, please just fuck me now. Please,” he was whining. You placed a kiss on his hipbone, and he sat up so he was slouching against the headboard. You straddled his hips, putting your arms around his neck, threading your fingers through his hair. You ground your hips into his, “are you ready?”

“Fucking shit you know the answer to that,” he placed his hands on your hips, trying to get more friction.

“Mmm. Such language. I think we both know I would be just fine leaving you like this. All hot and bothered, begging for any friction. Do you want to get off by dry humping something, or do you want to get off inside me, Dan?”

“Inside you. Always inside you,” the pleading look he was giving you wasn’t helping you with maintaining your dominance in this situation, so you put your attention on his lips, biting down on his bottom one.

“Lose the sass, or you’ll be dry humping the sheets and coming in your hand tonight. And I don’t think either of us will enjoy that,” before you could get positive affirmation, you took his cock into your hand, guiding him to your entrance and quickly sinking down onto him. If you didn’t have any self restraint, the noise he made would have been enough to make you come. Literally just the noises this boy made were enough to have you come completely unraveled.

“Oh, shit, y/n. This feels so good,” Dan sighed, moving his hands from your waist to your breasts. “Can I be a stereotypical guy for a second?” You paused your movements, quirking your head to the side as you looked at him, “Yes?”

“Your boobs have already gotten bigger, and I’m digging it.” You let your head fall back as you laughed. Your breasts had already gained a cup size, and you weren’t even through your first trimester. You were honestly a bit worried about the fast growth, but your OB/GYN assured you that it was normal. “I actually need to go bra shopping soon, I was thinking of going tomorrow, do you want to come with me?” He let out a content sigh, and a mumbled “of course”, as he put his mouth on one of your breasts, kissing the area around the nipple.

“Mmm, Dan,” you let out a quiet sigh as you ground your hips into his, using your hands ravelled in his hair to pull his head back and away from your chest. You connected your lips with his, and restarted your movements on top of him. Dan moved one of his hands down to rub your clit, and after five minutes of you on top of him, you could tell that you were getting close: very close. Your movements were becoming more sporadic, the noises coming out of your mouth becoming more and more non-sensical. Dan could tell you were almost at your peak.

“C’mon baby, come on top of you. You can do it,” with his free hand, he delivered a sharp smack to your ass, and that was all you needed. Your back was arched, your nails were digging into his shoulders, and the only word coming out of your mouth was “Dan,” repeated several times.

You got off of Dan, plopping back onto the mattress next to him. He pulled you so you were laying on your side, him placing a leg on top of yours, and grinding your pelvises togehter. “Danny, I’m too sensitive for you to come inside me right now. Do you wanna get off on me?” His grinding halted, and he looked at you, biting his lip.

“LIke you’re gonna let me come--”

“On me. Yeah. That’s what I just said. Is there something wrong with that? Do you wanna come in my mouth instead?” You heard him audibly gulp, and you couldn’t help but smirk.

“No. On you is fine. On you is good.” He positioned himself so he was straddling your waist. Between his own hand, and your encouraging words of, “C’mon, Danny, be a good boy. Right on my chest,” He lasted only a minute tops, before his head was thrown back and your name was leaving his lips. If you were being completely honest, him coming on you wasn’t your favorite thing in the world: if you thought about it too much, you realized how similar it was to what happened in porn, and it could start to feel a little degrading. But this was Dan, and you knew how much he valued your sexual pleasure, and just looking at his face while coming on top of you was enough to make you want to do this everyday.

He laid on the mattress beside you and said, “I think we need to go get in the shower, Momma,” you giggled at the nickname. Even before you and Dan were dating, you were constantly referred to as the “Mom Friend”-- Dan and your friends always jokingly calling you Mom. This had continued for several years throughout your relationship, him always calling you “Mum” whenever you said anything particularly too ‘bossy’. With the amount of times he’s referred to you as some variation of “mom/ mum” since you had found out you were expecting, you had a feeling he wasn’t just calling you it to be funny anymore.

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” you felt his fingers freeze in their spot on your waist.

“I think I’m really starting to regret my daddy kink,” the noise that came out of your mouth couldn’t even be classified as a laugh-- it was a cackle.

“Didn’t ever think there would be someone who would actually call you daddy? Like you would be the actual father of someone?” He shook his head.

“I’m going to be someone’s dad.” You nodded, while adding, “yes, and I’m going to be someone’s mom.”

You heard him take a deep breath. “We’re going to be responsible for another life.”

“Mhm. And we may not be the best parents-- because let’s face it both of us are kind of fuck ups-- but we’ll raise the most caring, gentle, wonderful child that has ever existed.” He grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Fuck yeah we will.”

“Wanna go get in the shower now, Dan?”

“Only if you wash my hair for me,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“Of course.”


End file.
